6 teenager, 1 element
by dragon-girl 02
Summary: When the bladebreakers meet 2 mysterieus girls, they're world turns upside down. KaiOC RayOC


This fanfic was orininal written by my best friend, with a bit of help from me, in dutch that is. Me and many others thought it was a great story, and she wrote it with pleasure. Then she made a sequel of it? But that's when the first one was throw of fanfiction and she lost the courage to keep writing. I tried to get her motivate again to write, but to no avail. She has bein in active for half a year now and I find that really sad. So I'm rewriting the story in English, maybe that'll give her to courage to continue again. So this if for her. The original was written in script form, that's why it was thrown of and I'm trying to make it different. Enjoy! (It's translated as litterly as possible, sorry for spelling mistakes)

6 Children, 1 element 

(original title: 6 kinderen, 1 element)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

#Chapter 1: The meeting#

It's the beginning of the summer vacantion. A beautifull day.

The next tournament. The bladebreakers are ready to win the African rournament.

Mister Dickenson (Mr D) has rented a room in a 5 Stars hotel for them.

But Mr D has a problem, for the African tournement, there are 6 players needed and he only das four.

Were's he gonna get them?

#Hotel#

"Please Kai Please..." Max pleeded looking at Kai with begging eyes. "No!" He firmly said back. "Please Kai..." Max tried again. But this time Kai didn't answer him.

"But guys...we need to try our new training scedule." Kenny said while holding his laptop in his arms.

"Calm down everyone." Ray interupted. "We'll find a solution. Everyone votes if they want to go training or not." Kenny nodded in aproval. "Good idee Ray. Now, who votes for training?"

Kenny and Kai raised there hands. "And who votes for not training?"

This time Max and Ray raised there hands. Then a frown appeared on everyones faces. "Why isn't Tyson here?" Kai growled.

"Probebly still in bed." Max suggested. Ray shook his head. "Impssobible. I woke him up this morning when I said, breakfast was almost gone and then he woke up imidiatly."

Max Grinned. "That's our Tyson. Probebly still eating then and how will we get him away there?"

"There he is." Kai then spoke up and nodded his head to Tyson.

"Were were you? We started to get worried about you." Max said in relief.

"Phnoth phnescesaryph." He said with some food in his mouth. Kai rolled is eyes. "Why did I even told Mr Dickenson that I would babysit all of you." He mutterd.

Kenny ignored him and turned to Tyson. "You have to vote, training or something else." But Kenny knew what his answer would be, not trainen. Tyson swallowed his food.

"Swimming!" He then yelled, jumping up and down. "Great idee." Ray said with a smile. "We'll see eachother at the swimmingpool in 15 minutes."

Everyone nodded and got to his room, to get changed.

#Swimmingpool#

Tyson walks towards the pool only to discover the size of it. "WOW it's GIGANTIC!"

Kenny takes a step forward and starts speaking "I'll go improve your bayblades with Dizzy in the meanwhile". The others reply with a simple "okay".

Max starts getting a slight smile on his face and looks into the eyes of the others "I'll race you guy's too the pool". Ray looks at Max a bit sarcastic "I can beat you with my eyes closed".

Then Tyson step's up and looks at them both challenging "You both don't stand a chance, my grandfather is faster then you too" The two others look at Tyson "Very funny Tyson"

Max looks exited towards Kai "Kai are you in?" but Kai just remains silent. Max keeps looking for a short while. Then Ray who was been paying attention speaks something in a mumbling tone "pffff your words are plentiful today...".

Tyson then interupts "3... 2... " Tyson looks exited aswell as he speaks his words "...1... LET IT RIP!".

He run's along side the rim as suddenly Ray start yelling "TYSON LOOK OUT!" and Tyson looking at Ray confused walks on and hit's someone and they both fall into the water.

The other person looks furious when he get's to the surface "YOU BRAT, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!". Tyson looks terrified and speaks with a shaking voice "Ple-ase do-n't k-k-kill me, i'm so-rrry".

Then someone else anwsers "Don't worry she never killed someone in the water". Tyson then figures that he has hit two people as he shakes his head to get it a bit dry. "TYSON are you allright?"

Tyson looks up and sees Ray and Max asking this he reply's with a short "Yeahyeah...". The three get out of the water and as they do the boy's are in awe for a moment as the girls are truely pretty. Tyson then get's to his 'senses' and smiles

"I've Won". Ray ignores Tyson for a moment as he has more eye for the girl's "Who are you?" The Girls both smile and one of them speaks up "My name is Selene and this here is Luna".

They all reply with a "Nice to meet you". Then Ray feeling a certain need to talk, figures it would be appropriate to introduce them. "I'm Ray, that guy that has bump'ed you into the pool is Tyson, the blonde guy is Max and they gloomy guy over there is Kai.

#Selene#

'Oh I know for sure, I kill that Tyson guy.' She thought darkly. Then she looked at all the four guys. 'Okey so that blond one's name is Max.' She smiled softly. 'He looks really sweet. But well younger then he is.' Then she looked at the next one. 'Okey Ray, I thought this one called. He looks like the sportive type to me. Not my type, that's something I know already by now.' She moved to the last one. 'Wow...This one is hot...' She smiled then looked down trying to hide her blush. 'Better get dried first...' She walked over to her chair and grabbed her towel.

#Luna#

'Did I have to get out of the water for this.' She sighed softly. 'Just some bunch of guys, were Selene wants to kill one from, Nothing new...' Then she looked better at them. 'Okey Max...Well he looks really nice. But that Tyson guy, poor him. Selene's eyes are a bit light blue again, means trouble... Okey then Kai. To quiet, next.' She looked at the one called Ray. 'He looks sportive and he's really handsome...better get in the water again.'

#Max#

'Wow...those girls...they're really gorgious. Okey the one with shoulderlenght brown hair...okey Selene. The other one, also blond like me, but mutch longer untill the waist...Oh man I hope that I'll see them more often.' He smiled.

#Tyson#

'Man that was a really hard bump...' He said rubbing his shoulder were he had hit her with. 'Okey grow up...you're 16.5 already. Okey that girl a bumped in, wierd colour eyes...green with a bit of light blue...she's really freaky. Okey her name is Selene, have to remember her if she wants to kill me again. And my saviour, Luna. Good. I'm glad she was nearby to help.' Then he looked at her eyes. 'Wauw nice green one, like an emerald. She has normall eyes, but that other ones are brown again, okey that's wierd.' Then his stomach made a sound. 'I'm hungry again, when's lunch?'

#Ray#

'Those girls...They're hot. Especialy the one with the green bikini...Luna, what a heavenly name... What would she like? Does she have a boyfriend?' All that kind of question raced trough his head. 'I hope she hasn't got a boyfriend... Ray get back to reality, she's really hot, she probebly has a boyfriend already, you don't stand a chance.' Then he started blushing and looked away to hide it.

#Kai#

'They're alright, I guess...for girls that is. Would they blade? Probebly not, girls can't blade. Maybe they try. Selene and Luna.' Then another thought came in his mind. 'Stupid Tyson always doing stupid things. But that Selene girl seems not to like him. Maybe I'm gonna get along with her. On that part.

#Normal#

"When are we going to eat?" Tyson suddenly asked. "Tyson!" Everybody else yelled at him. "What?" Tyson asked, acting like he didn't knew what they ment. "You've just ate 25 minutes ago." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"I thought we were going for a swim." Max spoke softly. Luna heard this. "Great idee!" And she dove back into the water.

Selene turned to Max. "Thank you very mutch." Selene mutterd sarcasticly at him. " And how will I get her out the water again?" "Maybe you can stay a while longer?" Ray suggested "Or are you in a hury?"

"Not really..." She admitted. "But we were planning on eating in an hour. But Luna doesn't really want to get out the water."

Suddenly Tyson yelled something and jumped into the water with a loud splash. "Wait for me!" Max yelled also and jumped in. "And me!" Ray jumped in the water.

Kai also went for a swim, but he kept it calm. He just wanted to be cooled, it was a warm they. He got out the water again after a few minutes. Selene didn't go in the water again. She grabbed a towel lied it down on the ground and lied down on it.

#In the swimming pool#

"Don't you think Luna is under water for a really long time..." Ray suddenly spoke up looking around the swimmingpool. Max nodded in agreament. "Already for two minutes."

"What! Is Luna drowning! No she can't! She has to safe me when Selene's back! Someone safe her!" Tyson started yelling in panick.

Max bit his lip. "I can't hold my breath for long." Ray sighed "I'll do it then..." He mumbled. Then he dove under.

A bit later, Ray came back up with Luna in his arms. Luna turned around and looked at him. "Are you gone mad! You almost gave me a hartattack!" Her normally green eyes started to turn blue.

"Sorry...We-we just thought you were drowing..." Ray whispered. "Ohw..." Luna wispered her eyes turning green again. "Thanks then. But next time try not to scare me, when you safe me." She smiled.

He softly started blushing. "Okey, promised." Then Max came between the both of them. "Hey Ray, Luna are you two okey?"

They didn't had the chance to answer. "Ray are you blushing?" Tyson asked grinning. Ray didn't heard his question and first told Max that they were okey. "Hey answer my question!" Tyson interupted again.

On that question he started blushing even more. "Uhm no...it's juts a really warm day." He tried. "Yeah sure..." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Tyson." Luna said. "It's hot today and you also start to turn red." Tyson looked at himself. "Yeah, she's right Tyson." Max agreed with Luna.

Tyson just went under water, to cool down again.

"Thanks." Ray wispered to Luna. "No problem." She wispered back. This time Max interupted. "How come you can stay underwater for more then two minutes?"

Luna smiled. "To be honoust, I can stay under water for 5 minutes, I went swimming a lot in my life and I learned to do that. Selene can stay under for 10 minutes."

Ray and Max's eyes widened Then Luna looked around. "Were's Tyson?" "I'm here!" He yelled. "Great I thought he was gone by now." Luna mutterd sarcasticly. Ray and Max sweatdropped. 

#On the shore#

"You want something against the sun?" Selene asked Kai. "No." He answered. "You sure? I mean you can easely burn yourself." Selene tried again. "I said no." Kai mutterd.

"It's more then 35 degres today, you'll burn yourself." 'Or otherwise I'll burn you.' She thought darkly. "Ohw fine." He sat up. He took the suncreme from her.

"So Kai, can you blade?" She asked. "Of course I can, I'm the best of the group." He answered lying down again. "You want to blade against me, later on?" "No." He said harsh.

"Why not?" She asked looking at him. "You're a girl, I don't blade against girls."

Selene's eyes turned blue. "So you think that girls can't blade? Just wait, I defeat you all at the same time." She growled low at him. "Sure...fine We'll blade." He mumbled back.

"The loser, pays dinner." She smirked. "No! I'm not going out with you!" "I don't mean it that way!" Selene's normall brown eyes were blue. "I thought about taking the others." She mumbled her eyes turning brown again.

Kai nodded. "Fine by me." "Good." Selene answered back. "Yeah fine." Kai said again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So that was the first chapter. It was harder then I thought, but okey it worked. I had some help from my boyfriend, many thanks to him. I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think of it.

Many thanks d-g.


End file.
